This invention relates to makeup glasses consisting of lens frames attached on both sides of a nose bridge and temple arms hinged to the frames, wherein the lens frames can be selectively slid relative to the nose bridge.
For women glasses wearers it is difficult if not impossible to make the eyes up cleanly and to apply mascara without problems when wearing conventional glasses. If, however, the glasses are removed it is impossible to make up the eyes due to poor eyesight. It became necessary, therefore, to design glasses whose lenses can be moved away.
Makeup glasses with swinging lenses were introduced by French Pat. No. 1,266,652. With these glasses the lenses can be swung up around an axis parallel to the lenses on the top side of the glass frames. This construction means that a customary frame, that can also be worn after applying the makeup, cannot be used.
Another type of makeup glasses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,898, which has only a single lens and a special frame on which the lens can be moved in front of the left or right eye or rotated around a central pin. It is not possible to wear these glasses normally after applying makeup.
Austrian Pat. No. 340,701 discloses makeup glasses of the type described above of which the frame pieces are each connected with a hinge to the nose bridge so that either the left or right frame piece with lens is swung up around an axis essentially perpendicular to the lens. With these glasses, however, the temple arm of the frame part that was swung up must either swing out or in so that it does not interfere with swinging the frame part up.
Finally, German Utility Model No. 78/37,464 discloses makeup glasses of the type described at the outset in which the frame pieces can be pushed up relative to the nose bridge by means of a thin telescopic connection.